Expert Advice
by AccordingToMel
Summary: Sweets places his coffee cup on the table. “I, uh, kind of wanted to ask you for your help with something,” he begins, looking and sounding incredibly anxious. “My help?” Hodgins parrots, surprise evident in his voice. “With what?” Cadgins; Angela/Sweets


**Title**: Expert Advice (1/2)

**Author**: AccordingToMel

**Summary**: Sweets places his coffee cup back on the table beside him and shifts uncomfortably. "I, uh, kind of wanted to ask you for your help with something," he begins, looking and sounding incredibly anxious. "My help?" Hodgins parrots, surprise evident in his voice. "With what?"

**Characters/Pairings:** Cadgins; Angela/Sweets (Angance, if you will)

**Rating**: G

**Spoilers**: Not sure that there are any, really.

**Word Count**: 3,363

**Disclaimer**: I legally changed my name to Hart yesterday. So I definitely own them. *nods* Yup…it's true! *cough* ;)

**Author's note**: Okay, so this will be a two-parter only. But it was a lot of fun to write! I'm hoping to have part 2 up within the next week or so. Also, I'm finally getting my Angela/Sweets in, which I've been meaning to do for quite a while now. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, as always!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Expert Advice**

Hodgins hates driving. He's a good driver, but most of the time he hates it. Generally speaking, people tend to annoy him. So throw all of the most annoying people in the city into cars and put them all on the road at the same time and you're left with a recipe for disaster, as far as Hodgins is concerned. He was out collecting samples at a crime scene, but was trying to make it back to the lab before his weekly appointment with Dr. Sweets. Cam had insisted that he meet with Sweets once a week since the second Gravedigger incident, and he figured it was a small price to pay for keeping his job and avoiding legal prosecution.

By the time Hodgins finally makes it to the Jeffersonian, he is slightly frazzled and definitely suffering from the physical ramifications of road rage. But he made it alive and in better time than he'd estimated, so he knows he can't complain too much.

"Hey Hodgins, Sweets wants to see you fifteen minutes early for your appointment this afternoon," Angela informs him as soon as he enters the lab.

Hodgins tries to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Why didn't he tell me this himself?" he asks, removing his jacket and throwing it onto the back of his chair.

Angela shrugs. "How should I know? He said he tried to call you but only got your voice mail."

Hodgins raises an eyebrow and removes his cell phone from his pocket. "You mean he called this?"

Angela just gives him a look. "Sure, why not?"

"Well it was turned off, so that's probably why he couldn't get a hold of me," Hodgins shares, though he's kind of talking more to himself then to Angela.

"Well why was your phone turned off?" comes the obvious question.

Hodgins gives her a look as if she's grown a second head. "Do you have any idea how easy it is to trace the location of a cell phone?" he scoffs.

Angela smirks, shaking her head. "What were you doing that would make you worried about having your cell phone traced?" she asks disbelievingly.

Hodgins opens his mouth to respond when Angela holds up a hand, laughing. "You know what? Never mind. I'd probably rather not know."

Hodgins grins and nods, but says nothing. Looking down at his wrist he notices that he was stuck in traffic far longer than he'd originally thought, in spite of making decent time back to the lab. If Sweets wanted to meet him early, then Hodgins would have to head to his office now to make it in time.

"Well, looks like I'd better hurry. Wouldn't want to keep the good doc waiting," he announces, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He waves at a smiling Angela before heading off in the opposite direction to meet with Dr. Sweets.

*****

As soon as he hears the knock on his door, Sweets jumps involuntarily, shaken from his internal reverie by the sound.

"Come in," he calls out. He knows it's Hodgins before he sees the man, if for no other reason than the fact that he is always prompt and always knocks before entering. It's such a small courtesy, but one he appreciates all the same. It's more than he gets from most of his other colleagues.

"Hi Dr. Hodgins," Sweets says as the entomologist enters his office and makes his way towards the couch.

Hodgins nods at him in acknowledgement. "Angela said you wanted to meet with me early," he states, sitting down across from the doctor.

Sweets nods and makes an affirmative noise that sounds like a mix between a grunt and squeak. "I tried calling you on your cell phone but you didn't answer," he shares.

"Yeah, I know. It was turned off," Hodgins states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Sweets raises a brow. "Why would you do that?"

"You must not know how easy it is to trace signals from these things," Hodgins declares, not really answering the question.

"That's awfully paranoid, even for you," Sweets decides to inform Hodgins. "Why would you be worried about someone tracing your cell phone?" He reaches down to grab his coffee cup. "Actually it's probably something I'd rather not know about anyway," he adds as an afterthought.

Hodgins can't help but chuckle just a bit. "You and Angela are so alike," he mumbles, shaking his head.

Sweets almost chokes on his drink, coughing and sputtering for a moment. "Excuse me?" he finally manages to get out.

"I mean, you guys think the same way," Hodgins shares, eyes narrowing slightly at Sweets' bizarre reaction to his comment. "We just had almost an identical conversation to the one you and I are having now."

"Oh, well I can see why you'd say that then," Sweets mutters awkwardly. Hodgins just looks at him, puzzled expression painted across his features.

He remembers then that he came early to this session for a reason that he has yet to find out. "So why did you want me to meet you early?" Hodgins asks, sinking back into the couch.

Sweets places his coffee cup back on the table beside him and shifts uncomfortably. He opens his mouth to speak but then quickly closes it again. Reaching for his coffee cup he takes one more quick sip before trying again. "I, uh, kind of wanted to ask you for your help with something," he begins, looking and sounding incredibly anxious.

"My help?" Hodgins parrots, surprise evident in his voice. "With what?"

Sweets mumbles something incoherent and barely audible and Hodgins instinctively leans forward in an attempt to hear what he said.

"Excuse me?" Hodgins says, raising both eyebrows and resting his arms on his thighs.

Sweets swallows deeply. "With Angela," he says quietly, looking incredibly sheepish.

Hodgins eyes narrow slightly in confusion. "What do you mean you want help with Angela? What could you possibly need help with?" he demands.

Sweets sighs and seems to physically compose himself before speaking. "I…have feelings for Angela. And I need your help to figure out the best way to pursue this," he admits hurriedly, and Hodgins can actually see the deep red blush appear on his face.

"So let me get this straight," Hodgins begins, mentally sorting through this new information in his brain. "You have a crush on my ex-fiancée, and you want _my_ help with winning her over?" He doesn't mean to sound quite as incredulous as it comes out, but he is kind of taken aback. This is not even close to what he was picturing when Ange told him about the earlier meeting with Sweets.

"Well, yes," Sweets admits, breaking eye contact for a moment as his blush continues to intensify. "I know you're over her now, and I thought that you would logically be the best person to approach about this subject."

The comment instantly causes a double brow lift from Hodgins. He's not quite sure where Sweets got the idea that he was over Angela, but he has to admire the kid for his gall. In all honesty, Hodgins kind of thought that Sweets was just a lot of talk. He's actually kind of impressed that he had the courage to ask something so bold. And the fact of the matter is that he was right about him and Angela. He's still a little sore about the whole thing; it's hard not to be. But he's ready to move on and even has someone in mind. Still, Sweets doesn't need to know this yet, and he decides to have a little fun with him.

"What makes you think that I'm over Angela?" Hodgins asks, meeting Sweets' eyes directly, almost as if daring him to answer.

"You've started dating again," Sweets points out.

"Two dates doesn't mean much of anything," Hodgins retorts, holding back a smile.

"Your interactions these days are friendly, but no longer sexually charged," Sweets tries again, looking a little like he's going to be sick.

"That's completely subjective," Hodgins declares with a smug look.

Sweets sighs lightly and braces for round three. "You've all but told me so in the course of our therapy sessions."

Hodgins grins. This is almost like taking candy from a baby. "But I never said the actual words. How do you know I'm being completely honest during these sessions? Weren't you the one calling me paranoid just a few minutes ago?" he asks.

Sweets just stares at Hodgins for a moment in silence, seemingly taking in this information. Suddenly he smiles. "I've seen how you look at Dr. Saroyan."

Hodgins' eyes widen, breath catching in his throat, and he can't do anything to hide the obvious expression of shock that is written across his face. Sweets just smirks. And Hodgins realizes that he's been played. The damn kid knew he was bluffing from the start. And the worst part is that he picked up on his developing feelings for Cam, his boss. Hodgins has half a mind to get up and walk out of the room. But there is another small part of him that remains impressed with the psychologist, which is enough to keep him planted firmly in place. That and his newfound morbid curiosity at where this whole thing is going to lead.

"Fine," Hodgins reluctantly admits with the ghost of a frown. "You're right. I _am_ over Angela. Mostly. But I'm not sure how you think I can help you."

Sweets is suddenly looking more confident as he leans forward slightly, hands crossed in front of him. "Because you know Angela better than anyone else. If anyone knows what I need to do to convince her to give me a chance, it would be you."

"You realize she's like ten years your senior, man," Hodgins points out, not really because it matters. But the thought popped into his head and he figures he might as well make it.

But the comment doesn't seem to faze him at all. "And you're at least five years younger than Dr. Saroyan, so I'm not really sure that it matters all that much."

Hodgins can't help but laugh a little. Touché. Sweets: 2. Hodgins: 0.

"Okay, well if you want my help, then I'll give it. But be prepared for rejection. Angela is not an easy woman to convince," Hodgins warns, remembering all too well the hoops she made him jump through before they'd started dating.

"I'm prepared," Sweets shares, looking at Hodgins seriously. "Contrary to what you all might think about me, I am a man of action when it comes to women. If there's something that I want, I am not afraid to go for it. I've rarely been unsuccessful."

And Sweets looks so honest, so damn sure of himself, that Hodgins can't help but be impressed with the guy. He doesn't come off as being arrogant. He is just merely stating fact, and Hodgins can respect that.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm impressed Sweets," Hodgins shares with a smile and a nod.

Sweets recognizes that he's just been both complimented and unintentionally insulted by the older man, but decides to let it slide this time, seeing as how he wants Hodgins' help. "So, what do I need to do?" he asks.

*****

"Hey Booth!" Hodgins calls out, speeding up his stride to catch up with the FBI agent heading in the general direction of the lab platform.

Booth stops mid-step and turns to look at the squint chasing after him. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Do you have a minute?" Hodgins asks, struggling to catch his breath.

Booth looks down at his watch before meeting the entomologist's gaze once again. "Yeah, I guess so.," he states. "What do you want?"

Hodgins takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to ask Booth what he wanted to ask him…

"_You know you should try this yourself," Sweets tells him as Hodgins is leaving his office. They never ended up actually having their therapy session, but both are fine with that._

"_Try what?" Hodgins asks, turning to look at the younger man._

"_Well you're interested in Dr. Saroyan, right?" Sweets asks, though it sounds more like a statement then a question. Hodgins nods quietly. "Why aren't you pursuing her then?"_

_Hodgins shoves his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground. "It's complicated, man."_

"_How so?"_

"_She's my boss…if we got together I'd be working with my ex and my current girlfriend. Plus, I don't even know if she's interested in me," Hodgins tells him, wondering when Sweets became his confidant._

"_That's just a cop-out, and you know it," Sweets challenges, standing up and walking towards Hodgins. "The only thing really holding you back is your own fear."_

_Hodgins is willing to acquiesce to that accusation. "And the fact that I don't know what to do."_

"_You're a smart man. Figure it out," Sweets suggests. Then decides to add as an afterthought. "Or you could talk to someone who has a little more insight into her. Maybe like what I did?"_

_Hodgins' eyebrows both shoot up again, against their own volition. "And who would I ask? Booth?"_

_Sweets just stares pointedly at him._

"_Would __**you**__ talk to Booth?" Hodgins demands, folding his arms across his chest._

_Sweets shrugs sheepishly. "Well maybe __**I**__ wouldn't. But Booth will help you, if you ask him for it. I'm sure of it."_

_Hodgins shakes his head disbelievingly. But the idea has already been planted. "Whatever you say," he mutters as he leaves the office._

Which leads him to where he is now. Booth staring him down and Hodgins trying to figure out what to say…how to ask for help without sounding pathetic or desperate.

"Would you be able to meet me at the Royal Diner in an hour or so? I have something that I want to talk to you about," Hodgins finally spits out, and is impressed with how calm and collected he sounds.

"And we can't do this here?" Booth clarifies, raising one eyebrow.

And behind Booth, Hodgins notices in the distance that Cam is walking towards them. "No, not really," Hodgins admits.

Booth seems to consider this for a few moments before nodding. "I have a meeting at the FBI in a couple of hours. Could we meet in half an hour instead?"

"Sure," Hodgins says, eyes now fully on Cam as she nears where they are standing.

"Hey Booth…Hodgins," she greets them as she walks past. And the smile that she shoots Hodgins is enough to make him melt into a puddle on the floor.

Half an hour can't come soon enough, as far as he's concerned.

*****

"I bought a slice of apple and a slice of cherry," Hodgins states as he puts both plates down in front of Booth, taking a seat across from the agent. "I wasn't sure which one you'd want, so I thought I'd give you some options."

Booth quirks a brow and smiles, helping himself to the plate of cherry pie. "Wow, this must be serious if you're buying me pie," he says with a smirk.

"It kind of is," Hodgins admits, reaching for the plate of apple pie. "I need your help with something."

Booth swallows a bite of pie before speaking. "I gathered," he says, looking down at the pie and then back up at Hodgins. "So what is it?"

Hodgins had spent the last half an hour trying to figure out the best way to ask Booth for help with Cam. Finally, in the end, he decided that the direct approach would be best. Booth would make fun of him – briefly, he hoped – and then they could spend the majority of their time working out what he should do.

"I'm interested in Cam," Hodgins blurts out, but keeps his voice low. "And I wanted your help with figuring out how I should proceed with this."

Booth just stares at him for a few moments, and Hodgins starts to wonder if he even heard him in the first place. He is about to say something when Booth finally smiles at him. Not in his typical, semi-condescending _'silly Hodgins, Trix are for kids'_ way. But almost understandingly – like he gets it.

"Okay. Well I can't say that I'm not a little surprised," Booth admits, taking a sip of his coffee. "But I guess I should have seen it coming. It only makes sense that you'd be attracted to her eventually."

"I'm more than attracted," Hodgins shares, taking his own coffee mug in both hands and staring down at the brown liquid inside. "And I want to pursue this. I'm just not sure the best way to do so."

Booth's eyebrows shoot up. "Don't you squints have some magical love potions or something?" he asks with a grin, gesturing with his fork.

Hodgins finds himself frowning and thinks that maybe he was wrong in believing that Booth would actually help him with this. "This is how you help?" he asks, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice but not succeeding very well.

"Calm down Hodgins," Booth says with an amused laugh and a shake of his head. "I'm just having a little fun. What do you want to know?"

Hodgins stares at Booth as if he's trying to figure out whether the older man is being genuine. After the briefest of moments, he decides that Booth is being as sincere as he's capable of being. So he delves right in. "You know her better than anyone else at the lab. What can I do to show her that I'm interested and that I'm serious about pursuing something with her?"

"Well, for starters, I'm glad to hear that you're thinking long term with this one," Booth shares earnestly, scooping up another large piece of pie. "'Cause in spite of her random one night stands, what she's actually really looking for is a stable, passionate and committed relationship. And I doubt she'd consider a one night stand with you."

Hodgins nods, listening intently to Booth. He's kind of curious about the last statement but decides to leave it alone for now.

"By the way…you really over Angela?" Booth adds, almost as an afterthought.

But Hodgins is surprisingly ready for the question. "A part of me will always care about her," Hodgins says without hesitation. He's thought about this a lot in the past several weeks. "And it was really hard at first. But when she started dating Roxy, I knew that it was truly over and I needed to move on. So I did. Or at least tried to. When I first started having feelings for Cam, I thought maybe I was transferring my feelings for Ange onto the next available person. But they persisted and grew stronger, while I started to regard Angela again as only a close friend." He pauses to take a quick sip of his coffee before carrying on, Booth watching him intently. "It's only been within the last few weeks that I've finally come to accept that I really am ready to move forward with someone else. Specifically, Cam, if she's willing. And I've never been more terrified and more exhilarated in my life!"

Booth remains silent even after Hodgins finishes talking, seemingly trying to process this new information. "Okay, well I'm glad to hear that," is what he finally says. Booth takes the last bite of pie and chews it slowly, almost like he's savouring the taste.

"So what do I do?" Hodgins asks again, starting to feel like a broken record.

"Do you have some ideas to work with, at least?" Booth questions once he finishes swallowing, placing his fork gently back onto the empty plate.

Hodgins almost laughs. But thankfully he is able to maintain control. "Of course, man. I wouldn't have come to you _completely_ unprepared," he shares, smiling at Booth.

Booth nods, looking impressed. "Okay, then let's hear them."

And Hodgins has a feeling this is going to be a longer meeting then originally anticipated. But he can't wait to see what the outcome is.


End file.
